Bloody Desire x Blutiges Verlangen
by Renwha
Summary: Hermine, Harry und Ron schleichen draußen vor dem Schloss herum. Plötzlich werden sie von etwas angegriffen. Die Jungen können fliehen, doch Hermine stürzt und lassen sie zurück. Nach diesem Ereigniss ist nichts mehr wie es vorher war... Dark!Hermine
1. Ihr seid Schuld!

Titel: Bloody Desire - Blutiges Verlangen  
Autor: C'est moi... Renwha  
Disclaimer: Die Storyidee: Mir ; Figuren, Handlungsplätze, etc: Rowling  
Warnings: Dark!Hermine  
Summary: Ein Ausflug in der Nacht, ein Angriff, Flucht der besten Freunde... Hermines Tag endet nicht allzu gut. Zudem treten ein paar Problemchen auf, die ihr weiteres Leben auf den Kopf stellen!  
Anmerkung: Es tut mir leid, aber in dieser Fanfiction wird es kein Slash geben, auch wenn ich so potentielle Leser vertreibe. Aber nehm euch bitte die Zeit, vielleicht wenigstens mal reinzuschauen.

A/N: Das ist die ÜBERARBEITETE Version von 1. Kapitel von Bloody Desire! Die weiteren Kapitel folgen... Insgesammt ist Chap. 1 um fast 2 Wordseiten länger und auch sprachlich besser. Meine Güte, was hatte ich da für ein Schwachsinn praktiziert. Das ich da überhaupt gute Reviews bekommen habe? Erstaunlich!

KAPITEL 1: Ihr seid Schuld!

„Warum hab ich mich nur darauf eingelassen? Warum nur?" ärgerte sich Hermine über sich selbst. „Hey, jetzt komm. Uns war klar das du mitmachen würdest. Du hast bisher doch bei jedem Blödsinn mitgemacht." Erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Zwar zierte sich Hermine am Anfang immer, stimmte dann doch zu und ärgert sich dann schlussendlich über sich selbst.

„Genau. Du würdest uns nie im Stich lassen. Eher würdest du 'nen Besen fressen!" stimmte Ron seinem Freund zu. Resigniert seufzte Hermine auf. Aber mit einem hatte Ron Recht. Ohne sie wären dir beiden schon längst von der Schule geflogen. O.k., Harry wahrscheinlich nicht, aber Ron?! Deshalb ließ sie sich auch zu jedem Scheiß überreden. ´Verdammt! Irgend jemand muss auf die aufpassen und das bin wohl ich. Und das nur wegen Seamus Schwachsinnsidee... Ich bring ihn um!!!

.:: Flashback (Hermine POV)::.

_Wir saßen wir, wie so oft, am Gryffindortisch. Ich las mir die Notizen von den letzten Unterrichtsstunden durch, damit ich auch gut vorbereitet war, während Harry und die anderen Jungen über Quidditch redeten. Plötzlich fing Seamus an über den morgigen Kräuterkundetest zu sprechen. „Hey, ich hätte da eine Idee." Begann er flüsternd. _

_Ich, die bisher nicht zugehört hatte, blickte von meinen Notizen auf. Immer wenn die Jungen eine Idee haben, kann nichts Gutes dabei rauskommen. _

_ „Wir könnten doch heute Nacht zu den Gewächshäusern gehen und schauen was in der Arbeit so drankommt. Die Sprout hat die Blätter doch immer in der Schublade ihres Tisches." _

_  
Ich sah sie geschockt an. Das war schließlich verboten! Doch ich sagte erst mal nichts. Vielleicht würde ich Glück haben und sie ließen das Vorhaben bleiben. _

_  
„Hey, das ist eine gute Idee. Wer soll das denn machen?" fragte Ron zustimmend. Seamus erwiderte darauf, das es am besten er, Ron und Harry machen sollten. Da wanderte deren Blick zu mir. Sie brauchten nicht mal etwas zu sagen. Ich wusste nämlich genau, dass sie darauf warteten, dass ich ebenfalls mitmachen würde. „Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich mach da nicht mit. Vergesst es. Ich habe keine Lust von der Schule zu fliegen, nur weil ihr so eine Schnapsidee hattet!" flüsterte ich so laut es ging, ohne das jemand von den anderen Häusern etwas mitbekam. _

_  
„Oooch, Hermine. Jetzt komm schon. Du würdest uns doch nie im Stich lassen. Ohne dich sind wir aufgeschmissen. So eine kluge, gutmütige und zu ihren Freunden stehende Hexe würde uns doch nicht ins Unglück laufen lassen." schleimte Ron. _

_ Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Eigentlich war ich voll und ganz GEGEN dieses Vorhaben, aber als ich ihre erwartungsvollen Blicke sah, ließ ich mich doch erweichen. „Na gut, na gut. Aber wenn ich wegen euch Ärger bekomme, sagt ihr das ihr mich schier dazu gezwungen habt. Und ich gar nichts dafür könne. Habt ihr verstanden?" Nach einem kurzen Zögern, stimmten sie Kopfnickend zu. _

_Um 23 Uhr brachen wir, versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang und mit der Karte des Rumtreibers auf. Draußen waren es Minusgrade und Seamus lag im Krankenflügel, weil er von irgendwelchen Slytherins verflucht wurde. Wenn ich ihn nicht selbst gesehen hätte würde ich glauben er hatte die Slytherins absichtlich so lange provoziert bis sie ihn verfluchten und er so nicht mit auf diese Nachtwanderung kommen mussten._

.:: Flashback Ende (Hermine POV) ::.__

„Wir sollten allmählich mal losgehen. Wenn wir noch weiter hier herumstehen, erfrier ich noch!"  
„Schon gut, Hermine." kam es genervt von Ron.

Sie rannten so lautlos wie möglich in Richtung Wald. Gerade schlug das Trio den Weg ein, der zu den Gewächshäusern führte, als ein schwarzer Schatten vor ihnen regelrecht vorbeiflog.

Starr vor Schreck blieben die Gryffindors stehen. Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten sich ängstlich um, doch der Schatten war verschwunden. Hinter ihnen raschelte etwas und sie wirbelten herum, weshalb ihnen der Tarnumhang auf die Schultern rutschte und sahen gerade noch wie etwas mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu flog.

„Verdammte scheiße..." war das einzige was Harry im Moment einfiel und dann, wie ein Geistesblitz schrie er: „LAUFT!"

Sie rannten direkt auf den See Richtung Schloss zu und bei einem der Büsche blieben sie mit dem Umhang hängen. Hermine wurde als einzige zurückgerissen und fiel auf den Boden. Ihre Freunde schienen nicht mal zu bemerken dass der Umhang, und vor allem Hermine, fehlte. Sie rannten einfach weiter auf das Schloss zu und ließen ihre Freundin zurück, die zitternd vor Angst auf dem, wegen des Frosts, steinharten Boden saß.

Plötzlich hörte sie erneut ein Rascheln und als sie sich langsam umdrehte blickte sie auf eine Frau mit blutroten Augen. Man konnte die Farbe der Augen erkennen, da sie wie Laserstrahlen die Dunkelheit durchbohrten und einen Moment später spürte sie erst ein Windstoß und gleich darauf einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht. Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und fasste sich an die schmerzende Wange und zuckte zusammen. Über ihr Gesicht floss warmes Blut und sie konnte fühlen wie sich 4 tiefe Schnitte über ihre Wange zogen. „Was...?" stotterte Hermine.

Die salzigen Tränen die unaufhörlich aus ihren Augen flossen, berührten die Wunde und ließ das Brennen auf ein hundert Faches anschwellen. Gehetzt und mit aufgerissenen Augen probierte das Mädchen sich aufzurichten, scheiterte aber kläglich, da ihre Glieder irgendwie nicht taten, was sie von ihnen verlangte.

Das alles war in höchstens 10 Sekunden passiert, aber ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie setzte zu einem weiteren Versuch an sich zu erheben. Es klappte sogar und sie rannte ziellos in die Dunkelheit. Durch die Tränen verschwamm Hermine Sicht und machten sie regelrecht blind. Allerdings war ihr ihr Ziel in dem Moment völlig egal. Sie wollte einfach weg!

Doch Hermine kam nicht mal sehr weit. Die Frau überholte sie mit Leichtigkeit und griff erneut an. Sie spürte wieder einen Schmerz, der ihre Schulter durchzog und schon wurde sie in die Luft gerissen, flog knapp 10 Meter, schlug auf dem steinharten Boden auf und blieb mehr bewusstlos als anwesend liegen. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Innerlich war ihr bewusst geworden, das dies ihr Tod bedeuten könnte, wenn sie nichts machen würde. Doch ihr Körper schien wie gelähmt. Sie bekam sogar kaum mit das die unbekannte Frau sie jetzt am Hals packte, nach oben riss und ihren Kopf gleichzeitig nach oben und nach rechts drückte. Das nächste was Hermine in ihrem benommenen Zustand wirklich mitbekam, war ein heißer Atem an ihren Hals und kurz darauf ein stechender Schmerz der diesen durchbohrte. Hermine schrie aus Leibeskräften, doch nicht lang genug, denn die Frau drückte mit wahnsinniger Kraft ihren Hals zu. „Dich wird niemand hören..." Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass die leise Stimme von überall her kommen würde und der Effekt war, dass ein Schmerz in ihrer Stirn explodierte, der sich weiter in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Erst ein leichtes Kribbeln, welches dann zu einem Brennen wurde, als stünde sie in Flammen. Sie hatte das Gefühl jetzt sterben zu müssen!

Neben den Schmerzen bekam Hermine kaum Luft und eine Sekunde später ließ der Schmerz an ihren Hals nach und auch die Frau hörte auf sie zu erwürgen. Im Gegenteil! Sie ließ Hermine los und verschwand mit einem Flügelschlag. Allerdings verschwand nicht der Schmerz in ihrem Körper und Hermine verlor jetzt entgültig das Bewusstsein.

XxX

„So, du warst auf Jagd?" fragte ein Mann in einem hohen Sessel. Vor ihm stand eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, die den Mann direkt anblickte. „Ja!" war die einzige Antwort, ehe der Mann amüsiert auflachte. „Hattest du Spaß?"

„Ja!"

Wieder das Lachen. „Wo warst du?" fragte er darauf und griff nach rechts und nahm ein Glas mit einer roter Flüssigkeit in die Hand. Er schwenkte es leicht, roch daran und nahm einen Schluck. „Guter Jahrgang! 15, schätz ich. Könnte aber auch Jünger sein!"

Das Schauspiel beobachtete die Frau mit neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie kannte das schon. „Hogwarts!" antwortete sie und beobachtete ihren gegenüber. Doch sie konnte an seinem Blick nichts ablesen. „So?" fragte er. „Du warst in Hogwarts?" Auch seine Stimme verriet keine Emotionen.

„Nicht _in_ Hogwarts, sondern auf dem Gelände!" verbesserte sie und erntete daraufhin einen bösen Blick. „Das meinte ich!" erwiderte er laut, den nächste Satz aber wieder in seiner normalen, schleppenden Stimme: "Wer war es?„

XxX

Die Hogwartsschülerin erwachte erst am nächsten Morgen. Allerdings wusste Hermine nicht wie lang sie schon im feuchten Gras lag. Sie spürte eine eisige Kälte um sie herum. In der Nacht hatte es anscheinend angefangen zu regnen, wodurch sie völlig durchnässt war. Zudem tat ihr ganzer Körper höllisch weh.

Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder an die letzte Nacht. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen wie sie aussah. Mit dem ganzen Schnitten, blauen Flecken und Blut. Sie schaute sich um. Auf dem ganzen Rasen war Blut zu sehen. Anscheinend hatte es nicht lang genug geregnet um alles wegzuspülen, sodass es trotzdem noch aussah, als hätte man ein Schwein geschlachtet. Und genauso fühlte sich die Hexe!

So vorsichtig wie es ging stand Hermine aus und ein Schmerz in ihrem Bein ließ sie einknicken. Auch ihr Arm war besorgniserregend angeschwollen und rot, was sich auf ihrer gerade sehr blassen Haut noch extremer abzeichnete.

Als sie sich ihre Haare hinter die Ohren streichen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass, neben ihrem körperlichen Zustand, noch etwas anders war. Die normalerweise sehr gelockten und vor allem braunen Haare, waren jetzt nachtschwarz mit leichtem Lilastich in manchen Strähnen und zudem waren sie glatt und knielang. Das war aber nicht Hermines einzige Veränderung. Ihre Brüste waren mindestens ums doppelte Größer und insgesamt war ihr ganzer Körper der eines Topmodels. Dünn, aber nicht abgemagert, 5 cm größer und lange Beine. Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. ´OH MEIN GOTT! Was ist mit mir passiert? war nur einer der Gedanken, die in ihrem Kopf rumschwirrten. ´Hermine, jetzt beruhig dich. Es gibt garantiert eine ganz einfache Erklärung für das ganze. Ich sollte aber ins Schloss zurückkehren. sagte ihre vernünftige Seite. Die, die aber nicht sehr überzeugend war, denn sonst hätte sich Hermine nie auf diesen Schwachsinnsplan eingelassen. Doch jetzt hörte Hermine ausnahmsweise auf die Stimme.

Mehr als Recht stehend, blickte sie sich nach dem Tarnumhang um und sah ihn im Busch liegen, dort wo sie hängen geblieben war. Sie humpelte zu der Stelle und nahm ihn an sich. Auch dieser hatte etliche Blutspritzer abbekommen, obwohl er mindestens 5 Meter entfernt lag. Sie klemmte ihn so gut es ging unter ihren Arm und drehte sich um. Hermine blickte zum Schloss und bei der Entfernung blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen. „Wie soll ich bloß in meinem Zustand dorthin kommen?" sagte sie lese zu sich. Und sie sollte Recht behalten. Für den Weg zum Schloss, den Hermine normalerweise in 3 Minuten zurücklegte, brauchte sie jetzt das 10-Fache.

Das Schloss war wie ausgestorben. ‚Anscheinend ist es noch zu früh für Frühstück!". Der einzige der ihr begegnete war ein Geist, der Hermine etwas verwundert anschaute, was ja auch kein Wunder war. Hermine sah ja aus, wie frisch vom Schlachter.

Bei den Treppen hatte sie wesentlich mehr Schwierigkeiten hochzukommen, doch mit viel Müh und Not schaffte sie es schlussendlich doch noch.

Beim Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum blieb sie stehen um erst mal zu verschnaufen. Sie wurde auch von der Dame im Portrait komisch beäugt, sagte aber nichts. „Amperia Fimento!" sagte Hermine und das Portrait der Fetten Dame schwang zur Seite und gab den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Auch dieser war leer, sehr zu ihrem Gefallen. Es war Hermine ganz Recht, so sah wenigstens niemand ihren Zustand und sie musste keine dummen Fragen beantworten. Das sie das, sobald die Schüler aufstanden, so oder so machen musste, fiel ihr nicht auf.

Die Rolltreppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen trug sie nach oben und leise schlich sie in den Schlafsaal der 6. Klasse der sich fast am Ende des Ganges befand. Genauso leise schlich sie zu ihrem Bett rechts an der Fensterseite. Plötzlich ertönte Lavanders Stimme: „Hermine? Bist du das?" Doch sie klang keineswegs verschlafen, sondern wach. Hermine hatte vergessen, dass das blonde Mädchen eine Frühaufsteherin war. „Ähm, ja..." antwortete Hermine leise und unsicher. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie sich aus dieser Situation herausmanövrieren sollte.  
„Wo warst du?" bohrte ihre Freundin weiter und ihre Stimme wurde immer neugieriger. Hermine wusste das Lavander eine Klatschtante war und man immer aufpassen wusste, ihr keinen Stoff für neue Gerüchte zu liefern.

„Ähm, ist egal. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt haben sollte. Ich möchte erst mal ins Bad." Sie schnappte sich ihren Schlafanzug, ihr Waschzeug und ein frisches Handtuch. Sie schlich zum Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nachdem Hermine ihre Klamotten, wie sie entsetzt feststellte blutgetränkt, ausgezogen hatte, blickte sie in den Spiegel und erstarrte innerlich zur Eissäule. Das was sie sah, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Die Schnitte und blauen Flecken auf ihrem Körper sahen aus, als hätte mal sie gefoltert und das Blut tat ihr übriges dazu. Doch was sie eigentlich erschreckt hatte, waren ihre Augen. Ihre eigentliche haselnussbraunen wurde durch ein Blutrot in verschiedenen Farbtönen ersetzt. Sie erinnerten gefährlich an die der unbekannten Frau. Zudem war ihre Pupille so klein wie ein Stecknadelkopf, sodass sie aussah als sei sie auf Drogen. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie vergessen hatte, die Tür zu verschließen und tat dies schnell. Sie hatte keine Lust auf ungebetene Besucher, wie Lavander!

XxX

_Die Frau sah etwas merkwürdig den Mann an. „Sie ist hübsch... und außerdem ist ihr Blut- besonders!" Als sie das sagte schloss sie ihre Augen. Der Mann lachte wieder. „Ach, ist sie das?" fragte er und kam auf die Frau zu. Er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. „Glaubst du, sie ist eine von ihnen?" Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. _

_„Ja!" sprach sie mit einer Überzeugung, die jeden Zweifel nahm. „Ja, das ist sie! Hundertprozentig!" Als Antwort nickte der Mann nur, drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem schwarzen Saal. Er verschmolz regelrecht mit der Dunkelheit._

XxX

Nachdem sie unter die Dusche gestiegen war wusch sie ihre blutverkrusteten Haare gründlich aus, was bei deren Länge sehr schwierig war Zudem wurde es zu einer Art Höllenakt. das heiße Wasser brannte wie Feuer. Trotzdem begann sie vorsichtig, sich mit einem Waschlappen das Blut von ihren Körper zu entfernen. Die wunden Stellen ließ sie vorerst aus.

Fertiggeduscht stellte sie sich wieder vor den Spiegel und wandte sich ihrem Hals zu, indem sie ihn leicht schräg hielt. Hermine hatte schon im Voraus eine Wundheilsalbe mitgenommen.

Als sie sich die nassen Haare zurückstrich, entdeckte sie etwas, was sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Vier kleine Löcher, von denen 2 schwer zu entdecken waren zierten ihren bleichen Hals. Sie wollte Schrein, doch sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Es wäre nicht gut, jetzt soviel Aufsehen zu erregen. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein..." flüsterte sie leise, als sie registrierte, was die Bissspuren zu bedeuten hatten.

Um Gewissheit zu haben, öffnete sie den Mund und entdeckte 4 Zähne die eindeutig länger und spitzer geworden sind. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich sie darüber und schnitt sich leicht. „Verdammt..." brachte sie nur heraus, eher ihr die Erkenntnis, was das zu bedeuten hatte die Tränen erneut aus den Augen quollen ließ. Langsam sank sie auf den Boden, den Schmerz den ihr Bein verursachte ignorierend und starrte apathisch gerade aus. In ihrem Kopf war ein Durcheinander an Gedanken, doch eines hatten alle gleich: Vampir!

Hermine hatte genug über Vampire gelesen um zu wissen was das zu bedeuten hatte. Das grauenvollste davon war die Tatsache, das sie töten würde müssen. Das war unvermeidbar, wolle sie nicht sterben.

Langsam stand sie auf, packte ihre Sachen in die Wäschetonne und dachte sarkastisch: ´Viel Spaß beim auswaschen! Das alles geschieh mehr aus Reflex, als das sie gerade mitbekam was sie tat. Sie zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an, ließ ihre Haare mit einem Zauber trocknen und band diese nach oben. Da man so aber Bissstellen sah, klebte sie noch ein Pflaster darüber.

Lavander hatte sich inzwischen wieder schlafen gelegt. So hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe. Sie fühlte sich kein bisschen Müde. ´Liegt wahrscheinlich daran das Vampire Nachtwesen sind.

Doch gerade als sie sich an den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt hatte, kamen Ron und Harry runter. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie auch nicht schlafen können, oder wollten einfach nicht. Wie sich Hermine gedacht hatte erkannten sie sie nicht. „Wer bist du?" fragte Harry misstrauisch. Um das noch zu unterstreichen, zog er noch seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und hielt ihn auf Hermine gerichtet. Entnervt drehte Hermine sich zu ihren beiden Freunden um. „Harry lass das. Man greift kein verletztes Mädchen an. Das schickt sich nicht. Besonders weil es sich um die beste Freundin handelt." Sie sagte das in genau dem Tonfall wie sie sich auch fühlte.

„Hermine?"  
„Ja?"  
„Wie siehst du denn aus?" Fragte Harry unsensibel und starrte unverwandt Hermine an. Harry hatte zwar inzwischen den Zauberstab runtergenommen, aber das Misstrauen blieb, das sah man an seinen verengten Augen und weil er seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche noch fest umklammert hielt.

In Hermine kam die Wut hoch. ‚Was bilden die beiden sich ein?' Ihr fielen noch viele verschiedene Ausdrücke für ihre „Freunde" ein, entschied sich aber die nicht zu gebrauchen. Stattdessen sagte sie so laut wie möglich, aber nicht schreiend: „Das fragst du auch noch? Ihr seid an allem Schuld! Wärt ihr gestern nacht nicht einfach weggerannt und hättet mich nicht allein zurückgelassen, ginge mir es um einiges besser. Dank euch bin ich jetzt..." Doch sie sprach nicht weiter. In dem Moment entschied sie, ihnen nichts zu sagen und auch keinem anderen. Selbst Dumbledore nicht! Sie glaubte, wenn der Schulleiter davon erfahre, würde er sie von Hogwarts verweisen und damit ihre sehr aussichtsreiche Zukunft ruinieren! Sie wollte nicht wissen wie ihre Klassen- und Hauskameraden darauf reagieren würden. „Hermine, das tut uns unendlich leid. Wir waren einfach in Panik." Kam es von Ron. Das war das erste, was er seit ihrem Gespräch gesagt hat. „Oh, ja. In Panik war ich auch. Aber leider Gottes hatte ich das Pech von dem- _Ding_ 3 mal genauso aufgeschlitzt zu werden," sie deutete auf ihre Wange, „durch die Luft geschleudert und gebissen zu werden." Um zu verdeutlichen wie sie aussah, hob sie ihre Bluse etwas an, damit die Jungen ihre Hüfte mit der Wunde sehen konnte und sie schob das Oberteil an der Schulter etwas zu Seite. Zwar brannte die Verletzungen immer noch höllisch, das war ihr aber egal. „Oh, mein Gott!" War das einzige was sie raus bekamen.

Aber Hermine war noch nicht fertig. „Ah, bevor ich es vergesse. Wenn es euch noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ich habe seit neustem eine neue Frisur, samt Haarfarbe, mit rote Augen und Pupillen die mich aussehen lassen, wie als sei ich auf Crack." ereiferte sie sich aus gutem Grund. Hermine war inzwischen aufgestanden und kam mit bedrohlichem Blick den Jungen immer näher.  
„Was ist Crack?" fragte Ron verwundert.  
„Das ist eine Droge." Erklärte Harry kurz.  
„Und was sind Drogen?"  
„Ron, könntest du mit deiner Fragerei bitte aufhören?! Wir haben andere Probleme!" entgegnete Harry. Er wandte sich wieder ihrer besten Freundin zu. Diese tat aber, als hätte sie es nicht gesehen.

„Gut, ich mach mal einen kleinen Spaziergang- in die Kerker..." Und damit verschwand Hermine schnell aus dem Portraitloch. Sie wollte eigentlich zu Snape und ihn nach einen Trank fragen. Sie war sich sicher das er kein Wort Dumbledore sagen würde. Er ist zwar ein Ekel, aber für so fair hielt sie ihn schon. Aber natürlich konnte sie nicht einfach bei seinem Büro anklopfen. Deshalb lief sie einfach ein bisschen in den Kerkern herum und vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und Snape würde draußen herumlaufen.

XxX

_Die dunkelhaarige Frau, die gerade ebn noch mit dem Mann gesprochen hatte stand jetzt vor 10 verhüllte Gestallten, die im Halbkreis um sie standen. Eine Aura ging von ihnen aus, die einem sofort erschaudern ließ. Doch die Schwarzhaarige stand mit gesenkten Kopf da. „Schau uns an, Celeste Aquilar! Was hast du vorzubringen?" fragte die Person in der Mitte. An der Stimme erkannte man, dass es ein Mann war. Sie war dunkel und schien in der großen Halle mit Kuppeldach von überall zu kommen. Celeste antwortete mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme: „Wir haben ein von uns gefunden. Sie geht in Hogwarts zu Schule!" Sie wollte erst mal nicht zu viel sagen. „Sprichst du die Wahrheit?" sagte die dritte von Links. Die Frau hatte im Gegensatz zum Vorherigen eine glockehelle Stimme. „Ja!" sagte Celeste._

_„Wie heißt sie?" _

_„Das weiß ich nicht. Tut mir leid!" _

_„Finde es heraus und komme dann wieder!" _

_„Natürlich!" mit einer Verbeugung verließ Celeste den Saal._

XxX

Hermine lief schon seit 10 Minuten in den Kerkern herum, doch kein Snape war zu sehen. „Verdammt. Wenn man ihn nicht gebrauchen kann, taucht er immer auf. Und wenn man ihn mal braucht ist er nicht da! Das ist sooo typisch!" ärgerte sich Hermine und hatte den Drang auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen, ließ es aber bleiben. Ihr Körper war schon geschunden genug, als dass sie noch, im schlimmsten Fall, eine gebrochene Hand gebrauchen konnte. Das sie immer noch aussah, als hätte man sie gefoltert bemerkte sie nicht. So sehr hatte sie anderes im Kopf. Allerdings tat ihr Bein schon weniger weh. Es war nur noch ein leichtes Drücken und auch die Schwellung am Arm war abgeklungen. Nicht mal eine Rötung war zu sehen und man merkte die Verletzung nur noch an der Unbeweglichkeit.

Angesäuert ließ sie sich auf einer Treppe nieder und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sie würde einfach warten müssen. Was anderes blieb ihr so oder so nicht übrig!

Es vergingen weitere 10 Minuten, doch es geschah nichts. Nicht mal ein Geist kam vorbei! ´Dann geh ich halt in die große Halle. Es müsste allmählich Frühstück geben, und wenn nicht warte ich einfach.

Sie hatte fast die große Halle erreicht als sie plötzlich in jemanden reinlief, der von links aus dem Lehrerzimmer kam. „Passen sie doch auf, Miss -. Wer sind sie?" schnarrte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. „Granger, aber sie sollten doch allmählich ihre Schüler erkennen, Professor." Erwiderte Hermine trocken. Sie wollte den Professor nicht direkt ansehen, zumindest nicht mitten im Gang. Sie wusste nicht ab sie auch so leuchtende Augen hatte, wie der andere Vampir. „Sie sehen mir aber nicht danach aus. Wer sind sie?"  
In Hermine kochte schon wieder die Wut und sie vergaß ihren Vorsatz Snape nicht direkt anzusehen. Irgendwie wurde sie zur Zeit recht oft wütend. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte sagte Snape: „Ihre Augen sehen aber nicht gut aus!"

Hermine verbiss sich ein ‚Ach ne' und sagte stattdessen: „Deshalb hatte ich sie gesucht!"  
Snape schien einen kurzen Moment zu überlegen. „Gut. Kommen sie mit. Ich hoffe für sie es ist wichtig." Hermine zweifelte nicht an seinen Worten. „Oh ja, das ist es!"

Sie gingen den gleichen Weg zurück, den Hermine gekommen war und betraten Snape's Büro. Hermine ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und starrte auf den Schreibtisch vor sich. Snape setzte sich ebenfalls hin und forderte sie auf: „Gut fangen sie an!"  
Hermine atmete einmal tief ein. Sie wusste nicht wie sie Ron und Harry aus dem Spiel lassen sollte. „Als, ich weiß, ich riskiere hiermit eine Strafarbeit, aber es ist wirklich dringend. Wir, also Harry, Ron und ich waren aus einen bestimmten Grund – aber das ist jetzt egal" fügte sie hastig hinzu. „- draußen vor dem Schloss. Da würden wir plötzlich von einem... Ding angegriffen und ich stürzte als wir fliehen wollten. Harry und Ron rannten weg und ließen mich zurück. Das Wesen griff weiter an. Sie sehen ja die Verletzungen." Sie zeigte ihm auch noch die anderen Schnitte, die man bisher nicht sehen konnte. Snape runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Was war das für ein Wesen?" fragte er nach. Kein Spot oder Verachtung lag in seiner Stimme. Nicht wie es sonst der Fall war.

‚Anscheinend nimmt er das wirklich ernst.' Hermine zögerte einen Moment. _Sollte sie es wirklich sagen? Was würde danach passieren? Wird mich Snape bei Dumbledore anschwärzen?_ Das war nur ein Teil ihrer Gedanken. Doch sie wusste, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, schließlich hatte sie entschieden zu Snape zu gehen und das musste sie jetzt auch durchziehen!

„Es war... ein Vampir!" Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Hals, riss das Pflaster, welches die Bissstelle bisher verdeckt hatte, runter und drehte den Kopf so, dass ihr Professor es sehen konnte.

"Das ist aber nicht alles." Sie öffnete den Mund um die spitzen Zähne zu zeigen.

„Das ist allerdings ein Problem." Stellte er fest. „Aber warum kommen sie ausgerechnet zu mir?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden ein Trank kennen der die ganzen Veränderungen rückgängig machen könnte." Sie biss sich vor Nervosität auf die Lippe. Sie wusste wie schwachsinnig sie sich anhören musste. Man konnte die Verwandlung zum Vampir nicht rückgängig machen!

„Ich hätte gedacht, gerade sie müssten wissen dass man so etwas nicht rückgängig machen kann." Er schaute einen Moment nachdenklich, ehe er weitersprach. „Aber es gibt einen anderen Trank."

TBC.


	2. Der Trank

Erst mal ein großes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer. So viele hatte ich noch nie beim ersten Kapitel bekommen +sich froi+. Hoffe ihr schreibt mir weitere!  
So, und nun die Antworten auf die Reviews:

²Bestia: Ich mag den heldenhaften Harry net besonders. Keiner kann immer nett, freundlich, beschützerisch, etc. sein. Ich finde er sollte sich auch mal anders verhalten.  
²Cat-Girls48: Kapitel 2 ist schon fertig gewesen und 3 ist fast fertig. Ich stell die Geschichte auch schon woanders aus. Deshalb bin ich so weit.  
²Moony: Danke für den Tipp. Ich weiß meine Grammatik ist net immer die beste lach. Wird mich aber ab den 3. Kapitel anstrengen, in einer Zeit zu bleiben. Das 2. Chap ist schon fertig und ich überarbeite jetzt nur noch die Logik, uns so weiter.  
²Carina: Danke für den Tipp mit dem Hauswechsel. Auf die Idee bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen. Vielleicht bring ich's ja mit rein.

Kapitel 2: Der Trank (ÜBERARBEITETE VERSION)

„Was für einen Trank?"  
„Er unterdrück die Vampirkräfte."  
„Was für Kräfte? Ich will ihnen nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen müssen."  
„All Ihre Sinne sind verschärft und Ihre Schnelligkeit hat sich auch erhört. Zudem unterdrückt der Trank auch den Blutdurst, na ja, zumindest fast, und die Empfindlichkeit gegen Sonnenlicht. Wäre ja nicht sehr geschickt, wenn Sie plötzlich Mitschüler angreifen, oder vor ihnen sterben. Aber trotzdem brauchen Sie im Monat mindestens 10 Liter menschliches Blut. Wie Sie das klären, bleibt ihnen überlassen." Er grinste gemein. „Zudem wäre es schlauer, die „Opfer" erst mal zu töten, da sie sonst zu Vampiren werden würden. Was wiederum zur Folge hätte, das die Vampire Überhand nehmen würden."

„Bevor ich es vergesse: natürlich werden sie drei eine Strafarbeit bekommen. Sie werden die nächsten 4 Monate jeden Samstag und Sonntag um 8 Uhr hier erscheinen. In der Zeit helfen Sie mir, den Trank zu brauen. Ich kann es schließlich nicht immer machen. Potter wird in der Zeit Filch helfen und Weasley wird... ach für den finde ich schon noch was. Er soll morgen einfach mitkommen. Morgen ist Ihre erste Stunde und richten Sie Potter noch aus, er soll um 6 Uhr Abend zu Filchs Büro gehen." Snape stand auf, lief um den Tisch herum zu dem Regal auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Die Regalbretter waren vollgestellt mit verschiedenen Phiolen, aller Größen. Der Zaubertrankmeister griff nach oben und holte eine Phiole mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit hinab, und am Ende des Regalbrettes ein großes Gefäß mit einer roten Flüssigkeit.

Damit ging er zu Hermine zurück, die das Geschehene mit Neugierde beobachtet hatte. Erst streckte er der Hexe, die Phiole entgegen. „Das ist der Vampirbanntrank. Er muss jeden Morgen vor Sonnenaufgang genommen werden. Immer drei Tropfen!" Nachdem Hermine die Phiole an sich nahm und sorgfältig in ihrer Tasche verstaute, erklärte Snape das zweite Gefäß. „Das," er zeigte darauf," ist, wie du dir denken kannst, Blut! Allerdings kein richtiges Menschenblut sondern eine Art Ersatzblut, welches laboral hergestellt wurde. Er enthält alle wichtigen Bestandteile, die auch echtes Blut besitzen. Das sollte erst mal den Blutdurst löschen, aber es ersetzt kein Menschenblut!" Auch diesen Behälter übergab er der braunhaarigen Hogwartsschülerin. „Normalerweise würde ich so etwas nicht einfach hergeben, aber mir liegt die Sicherheit der Schüler am Herzen!" gab er völlig emotionslos von sich, woraufhin Hermine auflachen musste. „Snape" in dem gleichen Satz wie „jemanden am Herzen liegen" zu erwähnen hat keine Logik. Der Tag an dem Snape _wirklich_ jemanden am Herzen liegt, wird nie kommen, selbst wenn die Welt unter geht. „Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ich _das_ ihnen glaube?" fragte Hermine und konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. Doch Snape ging nicht darauf ein und wies mit dem Zeigefinger Richtung Tür Hermine an zu verschwinden. Gerade als diese die Tür öffnen wollte, rief Snape noch: „Und 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Verstoß der Nachtruhe!"

Hermine kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und trank erst mal drei Schlücke, des Vampirbanntranks. Zu spät fiel ihr ein, dass sie Snape noch bitten wollte, Dumbledore nichts zu sagen, aber das konnte sie morgen immer noch machen.  
Es waren immer noch keine Schüler wach, sodass sie sich ungestört umziehen konnte. In der Schuluniform konnte man ihre Bissstellen erkennen und die ganze Zeit ein Pflaster tragen wollte sie auch nicht. Deshalb sie sich für eine schwarze Hose mit einem dunkelvioletten Rollkragenpullover entschied, passend zu ihrem derzeitigen Aussehen. Sie ging ins Bad und machte sich erst mal fertig. Als sie sich in dem Spiegel betrachtete, fiel ihr auf das die Wunden auf der Wange fast verheilt waren. Man konnte jetzt nur noch 4 dünne, rote Linien erkennen und auch die blauen Flecken an ihrem Hals schienen verschwunden. Zudem tat ihr Bein, genauso wie ihr Arm, nicht mehr weh, was ihr allerdings erst jetzt auffiel.

Wie sollte sie das Harry und Ron erklären. Sie waren die einzigen die sie vorher gesehen hatten und ihr Misstrauen war so oder so schon geweckt.

Gestern sah sie noch aus als hätte sie gegen Drachen gekämpft und heute sah sie wieder (fast) normal aus. ‚Es ist zum Heulen! Die ganze Sache ist so verstrickt... Keine Ahnung wie ich da wieder rauskommen soll. Am besten, ich meide Dumbledore. Wenn er mich sehen würde, wäre im sofort klar was los ist. Der weiß immer alles. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es schon mitbekommen. Irgendwie habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass er überall seine Augen hat. Ich wüsste zu gerne warum der Vampir ausgerechnet mich erwählte. Mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit hätte sie Ron und Harry locker einholen können. Sie hatte aber nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. So kam es mir jedenfalls vor.'

Sie faste sich beim Gedanken an den Vampir, automatisch an ihren Hals. Sie strich ihre Haare zur Seite, drehte den Kopf etwas und begutachtete die Bissstelle. Man konnte immer noch die 4 roten Punkte erkennen. Sie waren ja nicht besonders klein, wenn man bedenkt das sie 4 scharfe Eckzähne in den Hals gerammt bekommt hatte. Außerdem waren sie die einzige Verletzung die nicht verheilt waren. Sie nahm ein paar Schlücke des Ersatzblutes, denn eine komische Schwere machte sich in ihr breit. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Als sie das Blut hinabgewürgt hatte ging es ihr auch gleich wieder besser.

Hermine seufzte schwer. ´Da muss ich jetzt durch. Das einzige was mich wirklich Sorgen macht, ist das ich Personen töten muss. Aber dafür wird sich schon noch eine Lösung finden. Zu guter Letzt wendete noch ein Zauberspruch an, der ihre Haare zu einem Zopf flocht und fertig war sie.  
Sie war ganz zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen. So zufrieden wie man halt sein kann, wenn man plötzlich rote, dämonisch aussehen Augen hat und farblich vollkommen unpassende violettschwarze Haare hat. ‚Da wird man schon zum Vampir gebissen und dann hat man nicht mal Glück ein passende Haarfarbe bekommt. Alles wäre besser gewesen. Ich glaub das ist Charma!' Hermine hatte den Drang ihren Kopf an die Wand zu schlagen, seufzte stattdessen resigniert und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Vampirin saß in einem der Sessel am Kamin. Sie guckte auf die Uhr und stellte fest das es kurz vor Sieben war, also Zeit für das Frühstück. Die ersten Schüler kamen auch schon von den Schlafsälen runter. Hermine fragte sich wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie jemand anspricht.

„Hey, wer bist denn du?" kam es von einer vertrauten weiblichen Stimme. Doch Hermine hatte keine Lust die ganze Geschichte zehnmal zu erzählen und spielte sogar schon mit dem Gedanken alles aufzuschreiben und jedem, der wissen wollte wer sie sei und was los war, das Blatt vor die Nase zu halten. ´Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das machen...  
„Ich bin es- Hermine!" Sie drehte den Kopf zu Ginny. „Ähm..." Das rothaarige Mädchen starrte ihren Gegenüber mit offenen Mund an. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Hermine gemacht?" fragt das Weasleymädchen entsetzt.

„Frag Harry und Ron. – Oh da kommen sie gerade." Sie stand auf. „Warte kurz..."

Sie ging zu Ron und Harry rüber die gerade die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen herunterkamen. „Ich habe heute Nacht ja einen Spaziergang durch die Kerker gemacht und bin _natürlich ganz zufällig_ Snape begegnet. Er hatte sich erkundigt was los sei und ich hab es, so sozial wie ich bin, erzählt was los war. Und weil Snape so gut drauf war hat er uns dreien glatt eine paar Stunden Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Um genau zu sein: Die nächsten 4 Monate, jeden Samstag und Sonntag. Morgen fängt es an. Harry du hilfst um 6 Uhr Filch, und Ron, du kommst erst mal um 8 Uhr mit mir zu Snape. Er wusste noch nicht wo du hingehst." teilte sie ihnen sarkastisch mit. Leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Ach ja, und 50 Punkte wurden von Gryffindor abgezogen.". Sie wollte schon gehen, als Ron sie am Arm packte und zurückzog. „Was ist mit deinen Wunden passiert? Wie konnten sie so schnell verheilen?" Ron schaute sie scharf an. Hermine biss sich, wie sie es bei Nervosität immer tat, auf der Unterlippe herum. „Sie sind halt schnell verheilt- Jetzt lass mich los. Ich geh Frühstücken." Sie riss sich los und lief schnurstracks auf das Portraitloch zu und verschwand. Eine verwirrte Ginny und zwei misstrauische Jungen schauten ihr hinterher. Ginny guckte zu ihrem Bruder und deren Freund, die immer noch neben der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal standen. Wussten sie etwa was los war? Das wollte sie herausfinden und zwar gleich.

„Ron, was war letzte Nacht los? Ich hatte mitbekommen, dass Hermine, nach eurem kleinen Ausflug nicht mit euch zurückkam." fragte Ginny direkt. „Hermine, oder wer immer das auch war, hatte gesagt ich soll euch fragen."  
Harry blickte hilfesuchend zu Ron der das aber ignorierte. Er schaute wieder zu Ginny, die sich bedrohlich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte rutschte ihm heraus: „Ein missglückter Zauber!" Ginny und Ron starrten ihn an. Zum Glück begann die junge Weasley nicht mit, dass ihr Bruder genauso verwirrt war wie sie selbst.

„Ein missglückter Zauber, ja?" fragte Ginny nach.

„Ja!" bestätigte Ron hastig. Harry sprach vorsichtshalber weiter. „Ähm, als wir fast bei unseren Ziel waren, hörte Ron ein Geräusch und blieb abrupt stehen. Ich rannte somit in Ron, der stolperte und in Hermine rannte, die gerade einen Schalldichtzauber über uns sprechen wollte. Sie versprach sich und heraus kam ein Aussehensveränderungszauber." Er hoffte Ginny würde ihm diese Lüge abkaufen. Das tat sie auch und drehte sich mit einem komischen Geräusch um und lief zu Dean, der am Portraitloch wartete.

„Gestolpert also?" sagte Ron mit einem Seitenblick zu Harry. Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände und Grinste. „Sorry, mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts eingefallen. Denkst du etwa Ginny würde und die wahre Geschichte abkaufen?" Ron nickte ergebends. „Jetzt haben wir wirklich ein Problem!"

Hermine war in der Zeit schon an der großen Halle angekommen und ohne zu zögern trat sie ein und ging auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Wie sie feststellte war Dumbledore noch nicht da. Sobald sie eintrat war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Die einzige Person, die nicht aufblickte war Snape. Sie blickte zum Lehrertisch hoch. Sie stand unentschlossen in der Halle. Sollte sie jetzt hoch zu den Lehrern gehen, oder erst später? Aber wenn sie erst nach dem Frühstück hochgeht, ist die Chance größer Dumbledore zu begegnen und das wollte sie vermeiden. Das hieße wohl, jetzt! Hermine steuerte direkt auf den Lehrertisch zu und blieb dann stehen. Alle anwesenden Personen, außer Snape, hatten aufgehört zu essen und schauten nur noch Hermine an.

‚Was wird Miss Granger wohl tun? Wird sie ihnen sagen was sie ist?' dachte Snape amüsiert. ‚Nein, sonst wäre sie nicht extra zu mir gekommen. Mal sehen, was sie vorhat...'.

„So, jetzt mal für alle: Ich bin Hermine Granger und sehe halt etwas verändert aus. Das war aber nicht beabsichtigt und ich werde ihnen auch nicht sagen warum. So, das war es eigentlich- Ähm, guten Appetit noch!" Und damit verschwand Hermine aus der großen Halle. Sie wollte nicht von irgendwelchen Schülern angestarrt werden, weshalb sie sich entschlossen hatte, in die Küche zu gehen. Und nachher, wenn noch Zeit blieb, in die Bibliothek um noch mehr über Vampire rauszufinden.  
Gerade wollte sie den Gang der zur Küche führt einschlagen als sie Harry, Ron, Dean und Ginny sah, und sie lachten. ‚Wenn die in meiner Situation wäre, würden sie nicht mehr so lachen.' dachte Hermine verärgert. Auch die vier hatten Hermine jetzt gesehen und winkten ihr zu, da sie einen anderen Weg zur großen Halle nahmen. Und schon wieder spürte sie die Wut in sich. Sehr schlecht gelaunt setzte sie ihren Weg zur Küche fort.

Hermine hatte sich schon gedacht, dass die Hauselfen, und vor allem Dobby, sie nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen würden. Doch nachdem alle davon überzeugt waren sie sei, wer sie nun mal ist, bekam sie doch etwas zu Essen. Aber um noch in die Bibliothek zu gehen, war es jetzt zu spät, weshalb sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte.  
Gerade als sie ihre Schulsachen im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen packte, fiel ihr etwas ein, dass sie durch den ganzen Ärger völlig vergessen hatte. Und was auch der Grund war, warum Ron, Harry und sie überhaupt draußen waren. Der Kräuterkundetest! „Oh, mist..." fluchte sie leise. Sie packte alles noch fertig und ging dann so schnell wie möglich zu den Gewächshäuser. Sie hatten die ersten beiden Stunden Zeit zu schreiben. Danach hatten sie eine Stunde Zaubertränke und zwei Stunden Verwandlung und eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei.  
Auf dem Weg schaute Hermine sich noch ihre Notizen durch. Eigentlich konnte sie ja alles, aber trotzdem graute sie es schon davor. Angekommen hockte sie sich auf einen Stein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie spürte wie sie immer müder wurde und fast eingeschlafen wäre, hätte sie nicht die anderen Schüler gehört, die schwatzend und lachend ankamen. Sie öffnete die Augen und stand hastig auf. Etwas zu schnell, denn gleich darauf überkam sie ein furchtbares Schwindelgefühl und sie musste sich an einem Baum festhalten, damit sie nicht umkippte.

Professor Sprout hatte gesehen was gerade los war und kam zu ihr. „Miss Granger, alles in Ordnung?" Doch die Frage war überflüssig, da man dem Mädchen ansah, das _gar nichts_ in Ordnung war. Sie keuchte schwer und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, was aber nicht mit dem Test zusammenhing „Sie sollten in den Krankenflügel gehen. Soll ich sie begleiten?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich so gut es ging auf den Weg ins Schloss. Doch sie ging nicht in den Krankenflügel. Sobald sie sich sicher war, dass niemand sie beobachtet, nahm sie die Phiole von Snape aus der Tasche und trank davon noch etwas. Irgendetwas stimmte damit nicht, dessen war sie sich sicher. Entweder war der Trank falsch gebraut, oder zu schwach. Aber im Grunde war es egal. Ezwas war fehlerhaft! Sie setzte diesen Punkt ebenfalls auf ihre „Das-muss-in-morgen-unbedingt-Snape-fragen-" Liste.

Danach ging es auch schon viel besser, doch auf Unterricht hatte sie keine Lust mehr. Erstens: Weil jeder fragen würde, was mit ihr los gewesen sei und zweitens wegen dem Test. Den konnte sie auch noch irgendwann nachschreiben.  
Hermine begab sich in die Bibliothek. Dort suchte sie sämtliche Bücher über Vampire und Geschöpfe der Nacht heraus.  
Bei einem Absatz blieb sie hängen.

_- Die Blutnacht - _

_  
Die Blutnacht ist eine Zeremonie in der frischgebissene Vampire in ihren Stamm aufgenommen werden. Der Vampirwelpe muss eine Aufgabe, die vom Stammesführer bestimmt wird. Die Aufgabe ist von Stamm von Stamm ganz individuell. Was genau geschieht ist unbekannt, da kein Vampir darüber reden darf.  
Aber die Blutnachtzeremonie wird nur bei Zauberern und Hexen vollzogen. Und auch nur dann wenn der Vampirrat des Stammes (bestehend aus 4 bis 5 Vampiren) den Gebissenen für Würdig hält. Die Zeremonie muss innerhalb 2 Wochen, nachdem der Zauberer gebissen wurde, geschehen. Wenn nicht, ist der gebissene Vampir dazu verpflichtet, dem Stamm zu dienen. Er hat keinerlei Rechte und darf nicht selber entscheiden._  
...

Hermine schluckte. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie nicht würdig sei? Sie wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Sie schlug das Buch zu und warf es auf den Stapel neben sich. Plötzlich hörte Hermine, wie sich jemand näherte. Sie drehte sich mit den Oberkörper zur Seite um über die Stuhllehne zu schauen und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Sie kam nicht mal dazu etwas zu sagen, denn die Person kam ihr zuvor.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Das Schlammblut drückt sich vor dem Unterricht. Das sind ja ganz neue Sitten." Sagte Draco Malfoy mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.  
Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, was sie sagen sollte. „Mir ging es schlecht und als ich im Krankenflügel fertig war, hatte es sich nicht mehr rentiert wieder in Kräuterkunde zu gehen. Ich werde natürlich die Arbeit nachschreiben."  
„Ich komm gerade vom Krankenflügel, doch als ich nach dir fragte, sagte die Madam Pommfrey du seiest nie dort gewesen." Er schaute Hermine scharf an.  
Diese wurde immer Nervöser und biss sich schier ihre Lippe blutig. „Ähm..." war das einzige was sie rausbrachte. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Kopf erhitzte. ´Bitte lass mich nicht rot werden... Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas auf.  
„Moment mal. Warum warst du überhaupt oben? Hast du dir etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht?" Hermine hoffte, das man ihr ihre Angespanntheit nicht anmerkte. Anscheinend war aber ihre Frage genau die Richtige, denn Malfoys hämische Grinsen verschwand und sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Ihr verspüre nicht den geringsten Wunsch nach einem Schlammblut zu schauen. Geschweige denn, sich Sorgen zu machen! Professor Sprout hat mich geschickt. Doch was soll ich ihr erzählen. Ihre beste Schüler schwänzt Kräuterkunde?" Sein Blick glitt von Hermines Gesicht zu den Stapel Bücher auf den Boden. „Was liest du denn da schönes?" Doch bevor Hermine antworten konnte, beugte sich Malfoy über sie und hob ein Buch auf.

„Vampire?" Eigentlich hatte er nicht mal eine Antwort erwartet, doch Hermine konterte geschickt: "Wow, das Frettchen kann ja lesen! Seit wann beherrscht du diese schwierige Kunst?" Sie grinste und machte einen fatalen Fehler, da man, wenn man nicht blind war, ihre spitzen Eckzähne sah. Hermine, die bemerkt hatte, was sie gerade getan hatte, schloss ihren Mund. Doch zu spät. Malfoy hatte sie schon gesehen und seine souveräne Fassade begann zu bröckelt. „Granger, was war das gerade?" In seinen Augen konnte man einen Anflug von Panik sehen.

Hermine antwortete nicht. Nicht, weil sie nicht wollte, sondern weil sie plötzlich ein unheimliches Verlangen nach etwas hatte. Und Hermine wusste auch ganz genau was es war. Blut. Frisches, warmes Blut. Am besten das von Malfoy! Sie musste weg, so schnell es ging. Der Vampirwelpe drückte ihre Hand gegen den Hund und rannte an Malfoy vorbei, aus der Bibliothek. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie rannte, da sie die Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Trotzdem stieß sie nirgends an und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete befand sie sich in den Kerkern. Um genau zu sein, vor Snapes Büro. Sie spürte wie sie schwächer wurde und mit letzter Kraft schaffte sie es an die Tür. Hermine klopfte an und sank im gleichen Moment auf die Knie. Doch niemand öffnete. Sie wusste nicht wie lang sie noch dasaß. Denn das nächste an was sie sich erinnerte war, ein Rufen. „Wer...?" mehr brachte sie nicht raus und selbst das war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
„MISS GRANGER!" Und schon wieder wurde sie Ohnmächtig.


	3. Celeste

²Bestia: Vielen dank für dein Feedback! Ich glaub du hast etwas falsch verstanden. Malfoy wurde nicht gebissen. Hermine konnte es sich noch verkneifen. Deshalb ist sie ja weggerannt. Ist ja nicht so schlimm!  
²Samantha: Ui, danke +leicht rot wird! Hier ist ja schon das 3. Kapitel!

KAPITEL 3: Celeste

Hermine erwachte in einem dunklen Raum. Bis auf die Tatsache das sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, das hatte sie sehr schnell festgestellt, das ihr unendlich heiß war, sie ein Stechen in der Brust hatte, und keine Ahnung hatte was genau geschehen war, fühlte sie sich eigentlich ganz wohl.

Das Letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie von der Bibliothek weggerannt war und von Snape's Büro ankam. Und ab da war es wie ein Filmriss.

Sie lag in einem Bett. Zumindest vermutete sie das, denn das, auf dem sie lag war weich und warm, aber sie konnte sich ja nicht umsehen, da auch ihr Genick wie gelähmt war. Sie wollte den Mund auf machen, doch selbst das funktionierte nicht. Das Einzige was von dieser Lähmung nicht betroffen war, waren ihre Augen. ‚Na, super jetzt liege ich hier, habe keine Ahnung wo ich bin und wie ich überhaupt hierher kam und was passierte. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen und nicht mal nach jemanden rufen!'

Irgendwie hatte die Brünette das Gefühl als hätte ihr Leben in den letzten Stunden eine 180° Wende vollzogen und nicht nur das. Irgendwie schien dieses auch vollkommen und unwiderruflich den Bach runter zu gehen und Hermine konnte nur zusehen.

Wenn sie in Gedanken mal aufzählte, was alles passiert war: Sie hatte sich erst auf ein vollkommen Schwachsinnsaktion eingelassen, die nur in einem Unglück enden konnte. Alles was Hermine mit Ron und Harry unternahm endete unweigerlich in einem Desaster.

Dann wurden sie angegriffen und ihre besten Freunde hatten nichts besseres zu tun, als sie im Stich zu lassen.

Des weiteren biss man sie zum Vampir, ließ sie halb verbluten, ruinierte ihre Schuluniform um dann schlussendlich vier Monate Nachsitzen bei Snape zu bekommen und letztens vor einer Arbeit zusammenzuklappen, diese somit zu verpassen (das Wort verpassen und Hermine passt normalerweise nicht zusammen), Malfoy ihr kleines Geheimnis zu offenbaren und vor Erschöpfung vor Snape's Büro zusammen zu klappen.

Der krönende Abschluss: Sie hatte keinen Schimmer wo sie ist, sie war bewegungsunfähig und sie hatte Schmerzen!

Für Hermine waren Stunden vergangen, ehe sich endlich etwas tat. Sie vernahm ein Geräusch das sich nach einer aufgehenden Tür anhörte. Sie wusste nicht ob sie Recht hatte, hoffte es aber inständig.

Jemand kam rein, das konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, denn die Fackeln an den Wänden gingen plötzlich an. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht erkennen wo sie sich befand und wer gerade reinkam. „Miss Granger, sie sind wach?" Kam es von Severus Snape, wie die Hexe jetzt erkannte.

Als er keine Antwort bekam, fragte er, ob etwas nicht stimmen würde.

‚So dumm kann selbst der doch nicht sein?! Checkt der etwa nicht, dass ich gerade nicht wirklich etwas machen kann? Und ich dachte, der würde sich mit Vampiren auskennen!'

Sie suchte sich einen Punkt, auf den sie ihre aufkeimende Wut richten konnte und probieren konnte, ihn mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen. Sie wählte einen morsch aussehenden Schemel, der in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Und plötzlich ging er, sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen, in Flammen auf. Snape schaute zu Seite und löschte ohne Hast das Feuer mit einer Bewegung des Zauberstabs. „Ich glaube ihnen geht es wirklich nicht gut." meinte er trocken.

Hermine rollte genervt mit dem Augen, was er aber ebenfalls ignorierte. ´Ich glaube allmählich der ist blöder als Blöd.

‚ICH-WILL-MICH- ENDLICH-WIEDER-BEWEGEN-KÖNNEN!' schrie sie in Gedanken und zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete sogar jemand!

#Ja ja, schrei nicht so rum! Ich hör dich ganz genau!# antwortete eine genervte Stimme  
'Jetzt rede ich schon mit mir selbst!' Hermine glaubte allmählich durchzudrehen. ‚Ich glaube in dem Trank welches mit Snape geben hat, waren irgendwelche Hallizugene...'  
#Nein, tust du nicht. Du redest mit mir! Und du hast auch keine was-auch-immer genommen!#

'Ähm... ja... Und wer ist ‚mir'?'  
#Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Celeste Aquilar!#  
'Muss ich dich kennen?' Hermine ging in Gedanken schnell die ganze Namen, die ihr bekannt waren, durch und Celeste Aquilar gehörte nicht dazu!  
#Ich bin die Vampirin, die dich gebissen hat.# war die schlichte Antwort.  
'Du? DU hast mich gebissen? DIR habe ich das alles zu VERDANKEN? Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomm, dann Gnade dir Gott!'  
#Ja ja, schon gut.# tat Celeste Hermines Todesdrohung ab. #Was meinst du mit ‚alles'?#  
'Na, dass ich so Aussehe wie ich AUSSEHE! Meine Brüste sehen aus, wie die von Playboybunnies! Zudem muss ich meine Freunde anlügen! Ich auf einmal Umkippe... EINFACH ALLES!!!'  
#Beschwer dich bloß nicht. Du bist immerhin noch gut weggekommen. Es hätte dich schlimmer treffen können!#  
'Ach, findest du?'  
#Ja, tu ich!#

‚Und wie? Jetzt bin ich mal auf deine Erklärung gespannt!' Hermine rief sich Innerlich zur Ruhe. Jetzt in Rage zu geraten würde niemanden etwas bringen.

#Du hättest zum Beispiel das Blut nicht vertragen können. In Folge dessen, wärst du langsam innerlich verblutet. Aber da Vampire ja nicht sterben können, hättest du fortan mit diesen Schmerzen leben müssen.#

Hermine schluckte trocken. Celeste fuhr in einem Tonfall fort, als würde sie gerade übers Wetter reden. #Oder du könntest in eine Art Koma fallen. Die Liste kannst du beliebig fortsetzten. Was dein Aussehen betrifft: Ich kenn jemand, der bekam _grüne_ Haare, das war schrecklich. Oder schwarz mit pinken Strähnen, und das war ein Typ! Wie schon gesagt, du kommst gut weg, mit deinen lila-schwarzen Haaren. Auch wenn deine Augenfarbe nicht wirklich dazu passt...#

Wenn sich Hermine bewegen könnte, würde sie jetzt vor Wut beben. Aber da dies ja nicht möglich war, warf sie dem Hocker erneut einen Todesblick zu und ließ ihn diesmal vollständig in Asche verwandeln.

‚Genau, meine Augenfarbe passt voll nicht zusammen!'  
#Beruhig dich, Mann!# erwiderte Celeste nur.

‚Mhm, ich habe noch eine Frage. Wie kannst du eigentlich mit mir sprechen?' Diese Frage beschäftigte sie seit dem Anfang des Gesprächs.  
#Über Telepathie. Du bist mit mir verbunden, weil ich dir zu einem von uns gemacht habe.#  
´Du bekommst also mit was ich DENKE?' dachte Hermine geschockt.  
#Naja, nicht immer. Es muss schon ein sehr hoher Magieimpuls entstehen. Wie bei dir vorhin!# erklärte Celeste. #Außerdem kann man die Verbindung auch kappen.#

´Aha... Woran liegt es eigentlich, dass ich Bewegungsunfähig bin?'  
#Du leidest an Blumangel. Normalerweise brauchen Neulinge noch kein Blut, bei dir ist das aber anscheinend anders. Das wird ich dir wann anders erklären. Ist etwas kompliziert. Auf jeden Fall, wenn du schon ein voller Vampir wärst, wärst du schon längst tot.#  
´Werde ich eigentlich irgendwann einer?  
#Oooh, jemand hat sich informiert! Du spielst auf die Blutzeremonie an, nicht? Ich kann dich beruhigen, du wirst nicht einer der _niederen_ Vampire. Du wirst sogar zu dem mächtigsten aller Clans gehören! Sei Stolz darauf!# antwortete Celeste mit einem stolzem Unterton.  
'Und wann?'  
#In einer Woche...# Hermines Wut steigerte sich noch, aber sie unterließ es weitere Möbelstücke zu flambieren. Snape wär nicht so glücklich.  
´Wann kann ich mich eigentlich wieder bewegen?' Irgendwie musste man Celeste alles aus der Nase ziehen.  
#Dazu musst du nur Blut trinken.#  
'Ganz schlau! Und wie bitte? Wie du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast, bin ich nicht in der Verfassung IRGENDETWAS zutun!!!' rief Hermine gedanklich säuerlich aus.  
#Dann soll der komische Typ, von dem du gedacht hast, er sei blöd, dir welches besorgen.#  
´Er heißt Snape und du glaubst doch allenernstes nicht, dass der etwas tun wird! Der hat ja nicht mal kapiert was mit mir los ist?' erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch.

#Das hört sich so an, als willst du mich dazu überreden zu kommen.#  
'Also, auf die Idee bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen. Danke! Also kommst du?' hätte Hermine grinsen können, hätte sie es gemacht.  
#Argh! Ja,ja ok. Heute Nacht komme ich irgendwann. Bleib einfach hier liegen. Oh, ich vergaß, du kannst dich ja gar nicht bewegen!# Sie kicherte leise und verschwand unbemerkt.  
´Danke, Celeste!' antwortete Hermine erleichtert. Nachdem keine Antwort kam: ´Celeste? CELESTE, DU KANNST DOCH NICHT EINFACH VERSCHWINDEN!'

_Währenddessen in Hogwarts (nach der 5. Stunde, ca. 11 Uhr): _

„Ich wüsste gerne wo Hermine ist. Jetzt hat sie schon 4 Stunden verpasst. Das ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art. Ob es ihr wirklich besser geht, wie Malfoy gesagt hat?" sagte Ginny zu Colin. Sie blickte besorgt ihren Klassenkameraden an. Diese erwiderte grimmig: „Malfoy kann genauso gut auch gelogen haben. Er ist immerhin ein Slytherin. Wer weiß was er mit Hermine vielleicht angestellt hat!" Sie schauten zu Harry und Ron. zwar hatten sie nicht den selben Unterricht, mussten aber in die gleiche Richtung.

Auch Harry und Ron machten sich allmählich Sorgen. Ihnen war nicht entgangen wie sich Malfoy verhalten hatte, als er wiederkam. Er war kreidebleich und hatte zu sah aus als hätte er den Tod persönlich gesehen. In gewisser Weise stimmte es auch.

Er hatte irgendwas gestottert, was nach „Granger geht es wieder besser... Nicht gesagt, was sie hatte... Ruht sich noch etwas aus..." klang. Sein Verhalten war mehr als merkwürdig.  
„Seit dem Angriff (ca. 11 Stunden her) benimmt sich Hermine echt ungewöhnlich." Bemerkte Ron intelligenter Weise.

„Wir sollten doch noch mal mit ihr reden. Vielleicht sagt sie uns endlich, was los war. Ganz ehrlich... ich habe irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wir hätten sie nicht einfach so zurücklassen sollen!" Er erinnerte sich an das was Hermine gesagt hatte. Sie seien Schuld an ihrer jetzigen Situation. ‚Bloß welche Situation? Bis auf ihre äußerliche Veränderung geht es ihr doch gut?'

„Ich glaube sie verschweigt uns etwas." Antworte Harry nachdenklich, aber auch irgendwie bestimmt.  
„Was soll sie uns verschweigen? Wir sind ihre besten Freunde. Sie würde uns alles sagen!" Ron schaute Harry an, als sei dieser etwas verwirrt. „Oh, ja. Tolle beste Freunde sind wir. Du hast doch selbst mitbekommen, wie super sie auf uns zu sprechen ist. Natürlich vertraut sie uns gerade deswegen alles an!" antwortete Harry sarkastisch. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich gefährlich nach Snape anhörte. ‚Manchmal stellt sich Ron echt blöder an, als er ist.'

„Jetzt überleg mal. Hermine wird nachts angegriffen, wir lassen sie im Stich. Irgendwann ein paar Stunden später kommt sie wieder und sie total verändert aussieht. Man bekommt nicht einfach so lila Haare! Das muss selbst du einsehen!" erklärte Harry etwas gereizt und zu allem Überfluss fügt Ron noch etwas hinzu: „Ja und hasst du mal ihre Figur gesehen. Nicht zu verachten!" Harry stöhne genervt auf. „Auf das hab ich weniger geachtet!"

_Ein paar Stunden später (um genau zu sein: _

Hermine war nachdem Celeste verschwunden war noch drei Stunden wach gelegen und starr auf die Decke geblickt. Snape kam in der Zwischenzeit nicht wieder gekommen (es war jetzt ca. 14 Uhr). Dann schlief sie irgendwann ein und so ging es immer weiter. Sie hatte aufgehört die Stunden zu zählen, und wachte erst wieder auf, als sich jemand zu ihr ans Bett hockte. Draußen war es schon stockfinster, woraus Hermine schloss, das es midestens sechs Uhr sein musste.

_.: Authors Note::._

Jetzt schon das 3. Kapitel, welches ich seit gestern Nachmittag überarbeitet habe. Es ist um ganze zwei Seiten reicher! Besonders das Gespräch zwischen Celeste und Herminchen wurde verlängert. Außérdem müsste euch aufgefallen sein, dass ich den Namen der Vampirin geändert habe. Sie heißt jetzt Celeste Aquilar. Hört sich einfach besser an!

Außerdem habe ich Grammatik und Rechtschreibfehler verbessert und den „Rat" hinzugefügt, genauso wie der Mann mit dem Celeste geredet hat.

Ich hoffe, so ist es eher lesbar, als vorhin. +lach+

Ich habe mir echt gedacht: Mädchen, was haste da fürn Schwachsinn zusammgeschrieben?


	4. Rache

KAPITEL 04 – Rache

Hermine schlug überrascht ihre Augen auf, als sie spürte wie ihre Liegefläche nachgab. Sie schaute nach rechts und erkannte als erstes zwei blutroten Augen, ähnlich, denen des dunklen Lord, zumindest so, wie Harry sie beschrieben hatte. Die Augen blickten ihr freundlich entgegen und nahmen Hermine auch die Angst von der unbekannten Person. Irgendwie spürte sie, dass von ihr keine Gefahr ausging. Allerdings konnte Hermine ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, da das Gesicht von einer Kapuze verdeckt wurde.

#Hallo Hermine.# begrüßt sie die Hexe mit einem Lächeln und seit neuerstem auch Vampirin. #Oder soll ich eher Victoria Maundrelle sagen?# Die Angesprochene blinzelte ein paar mal verwirrt. Warum zum Teufel Victoria? Sie heißt doch Hermine. Hermine Granger!

Celeste schien ihren Blick richtig zu deuten und erklärte: #Jeder Vampir der in einen Clan aufgenommen wird, bekommt einen neuen Namen. In deinem Fall Victoria Maundrelle. Für deine Schulkameraden wirst du weiter Hermine heißen, aber für uns bist du Victoria!#

Hermines Augen flackerten dann durch Zimmer. Sie konnte kaum was erkennen. Nach allem was sie über Vampire gelesen hatte, müsste sie in der Nacht perfekt sehen können.

Als Celeste sah, dass ihr Schützling die Augen zusammenkniff um besser sehen zu können, fiel ihr ein warum sie überhaupt hier war.

Hastig griff sie nach unten auf den Boden und holte eine Dekantierkaraffe(1), gefüllt mit roter Flüssigkeit, hervor.

Hermines Augen huschten wieder zu dem Vampir und dann zu der Karaffe. Celeste führte das Gefäß zu Hermines Gesicht. Vorher aber öffnete sie Hermines Lippen etwas, weil diese dazu ebenfalls nicht in der Lage war. Die Karaffe kam immer näher und Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Panik. Dann führte sie die Karaffe an ihren Mund und ließ langsam den roten Lebenssaft hineinlaufen.

Victoria begann automatisch zu schlucken. Dadurch verschluckte sie sich halber und begann zu husten. Was in liegender Position nicht ganz einfach und angenehm war.

Celeste kicherte auf, als sie die röchelnde Hogwartsschülerin sah, half ihr jedoch nicht. Victoria warf Celeste daraufhin einen bösen Blick zu. Sie spürte wie ganz langsam wieder leben in sie, bzw. ihre Gliedmaßen, kehrte, wodurch sie völlig vergaß die Vampirin böse anzuschauen.

Langsam hob Victoria ihren Arm und verfolgte mit überraschten Augen wie sie ihre Hand zur Faust ballen und wieder öffnen konnte. Gleich darauf verwandelte sich der erstaunte Blick in einen überglücklichen und setzte sich mit einen Ächzen auf.

Ihr Rücken war total verspannt vom vielen liegen, was sie aber nicht hinderte aufgeregt aufzuspringen und dadurch die Karaffe umstieß, welche auf einen weiteren kleinen Schemel stand. Victoria hatte ihn glücklicherweise nicht entdeckt, ansonsten wäre dieser ebenfalls Holzkohle.

Zwar zerbrach diese nicht, aber ein großer Teil des Inhalt sickerte auf den Boden.

Celeste griff hastig nach unten und hob das Gefäß wieder auf und schwenkte es etwas. Etwas befand sich noch darin und trank es selbst leer. Victoria schaute währenddessen Schuldbewusst.

#Hey, hey, hey! Beruhig dich mal!# sagte Celeste zu der Brünetten und berührte sie an ihrem Arm. Victoria liefen Tränen des Glücks sturzbachweise aus den Augen.

Endlich konnte Victoria sich vorstellen wie es ist Querschnitzgelähmt ist. Es war aber keine schöne Erfahrung!

Wenn sie irgendwann zu Geld kommt, das nahm sie sich vor, würde sie einer Organisation, die sich für diese einsetzten, viel Geld spenden. Es war grauenvoll. Keine Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper zu haben. Sich nicht bewegen zu können. Hilflos zu sein.

„Ich bin dir wirklich..." sagte Victoria stockte aber, als ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern war. „Was ist mit meiner Stimme los?" fragte Victoria geschockt.

#Das ist bei Vampiren normal. Wir benötigen unsere Menschliche Stimme nicht mehr. Wir können ja schließlich über Telepathie miteinander sprechen." Erklärte Sherena dem verwirrt dreinblickenden Mädchen.

#Aber vorhin...#  
#Heute Morgen war deine Verwandlung noch nicht abgeschlossen.#  
#Werde ich nie wieder normal sprechen können?# fragte Hermine nach. Sie ahnte die Antwort schon, wollte sie aber von Celeste selbst hören.  
#Nein, tut mir leid.# antwortete Sherena mit einem ehrlich mitleidigen Blick.

Victoria seufzte auf, aber selbst das war fast nicht hörbar. Am liebsten würde sie losheulen. Womit hatte sie das verdient? WOMIT?

Sie war immer ein anständigen, rechtschaffenes Mädchen gewesen. Hatte brav gelernt, gute Noten geschrieben und geholfen wo es ging.

Warum traf genau sie das Schicksal als Vampir zu Leben?

Anscheinend konnte man ihre Gedanken auf ihrem Gesicht ablesen, denn Sherena antwortet: #Das Vampir leben hat auch gute Seiten. Schau dich doch mal an. Schau dir mal deinen Körper an. Manche Mädchen würden töten um so auszusehen wie du und außerdem lebst du jetzt ewig.#  
Sie machte eine kleine Pause und fügte leise hinzu: #Wenn du Glück und wenigstens einen Funken Verstand besitz und nicht umgebracht wirst, natürlich.#

Unbewusst strich Victoria mit der rechten Hand durch ihre Haare.

In dem Punkt musste sie Celeste eindeutig Recht geben. Sie sah wirklich besser aus. Und das wiederum erinnerte sie an Harry und Ron, die daran ja nicht ganz unbeteiligt waren.

Eigentlich müsste sie ihnen Dankbar sein, aber das wollte und konnte sie nicht. Schließlich hatten sie sie im Stich gelassen. Ihre beste Freundin! So etwas verzeiht man nicht so einfach.

Und dann war da noch das eigentliche Problem. Dumbledore und Snape. Sie wollte nicht zu Dumbledore, aus Angst er würde sie von der Schule verwiesen werden. Sie sei zu gefährlich für die anderen Schüler. Das könne er nicht verantworten.

Und Snape natürlich. Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Sie einfach hier abzuladen und dann nicht mehr wieder zu kommen! Wollte der sie hier verrecken lassen? Sie vergaß, dass er ja einmal gekommen war. Sie könnte sich an ihnen Rächen. An jedem einzelnen. Und das würde sie auch. Sie musste die guten Seiten sehen. ‚Niemand, bis auf Vampirjäger vielleicht, kann mich jetzt noch angreifen!'

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was für normale Leute etwas beängstigend wirken müsste, wandte sie sich wieder Celeste zu.  
#Ich glaube du hast Recht. So ungern ich es zugebe.#  
#Siehst du!# stimmte Celeste dem Neuling mit einem Nicken zu. Sie war froh, dass Victoria endlich eingesehen hatte, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren.

#Sag mal. Welche Fähigkeiten habe ich vor, und welche nach der Zeremonie?#  
Das interessierte Victoria schon seit geraumer Zeit. Sie wusste nur, dass sich ihre Sinneswahrnehmungen verbessert hatten.  
#Mhm, kommt drauf an. Das ist bei jedem verschieden. Bis auf die Fähigkeit zu Fliegen. Obwohl das mehr ein sehr hohes und weites Springen ist. Die Fähigkeit sich in Rauch zu verwandeln und so durch alle noch so engen Öffnungen zu gelangen und die geschärften Sinne wie Hören, Riechen, Sehen. Fühlen und Schmecken sind davon nicht betroffen. Es kann sein, dass du noch Teleportieren oder ganz schnell Rennen kannst. Welche Fähigkeiten du danach bekommst weiß noch niemand.# zählte Sherena auf.

Das Grinsen auf Victorias Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Ja, das würde für den Anfang reichen.

(1) Das sind so Dinger in denen man Wein füllt. Wenn ihr es nicht wisst gibt das Wort einfach bei Google ein.

_.:: Authors Note ::._

Das letzte zu überarbeitende Kapitel ist fertig. Seid Stolz auf mich!

Mit den weiteren Kapitel wird ich das wahrscheinlich auch irgendwann tun. Natürlich sind sie noch nicht geschrieben!


	5. Anmerkung

A N M E R K U N G

Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt von mir hören lasse, doch ich hatte ein Krea-tief. Zumindest was das Schreiben bedarf. Aber ich hatte mich jetzt aufgerafft und die vier Kapitel überarbeitet. Es wäre besser, alles noch mal zu lesen. Und dann könnt ihr Reviews hinterlassen, ob es jetzt besser ist.

Ich hoffe ich schaffe es auch irgendwann das neue Kapitel zu schreiben!

Dankeschön an alle Leser und ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu.


End file.
